Wererat Rogue CR 9
Wererat Rogue CR 7 Male wererat rogue 5 (human form) LE Medium humanoid (human, shapechanger) Init +7; Senses low-light vision, scent; Listen +6, Spot +6 Languages Common, rat empathy ----- AC 22, touch 15, flat-footed 19; uncanny dodge; Dodge hp 42 (6 HD) Fort +6, Ref +11, Will +5; evasion ----- Spd 30 ft Melee +2 short sword +8 (1d6+1/19–20'')'' Ranged +1 light crossbow +7 (1d8+1/19–20) Base Atk +3; Grp +2 Special Atk sneak attack +3d6 ----- Abilities Str 9, Dex 16, Con 13, Int 14, Wis 11, Cha 12 SQ alternate form, trapfinding, trap sense +1 Feats Alertness, Dodge, Improved Initiative, Stealthy, Weapon Finesse (b) Skills '''Balance +9, Bluff +7, Climb +7, Escape Artist +9, Hide +17, Listen +6, Move Silently +17, Open Locks +5, Search +4, Sense Motive +6, Sleight of Hand +5, Spot +6, Swim +15, Tumble +9 '''Possessions +2 short sword, ring of protection +2, +2 leather armor, cloak of resistance +2, +1 light crossbow, masterwork buckler, 30 gp ----- Alternate Form (Su): Can assume a bipedal hybrid form or the form of a dire rat. Curse of Lycanthropy (Su): Any humanoid or giant hit by the wererat's bite attack in animal or hybrid form must succeed on a DC 15 Fortitude save or contract lycanthropy. Disease (Ex): Filth fever; bite, Fortitude DC 15, incubation period 1d3 days, damage 1d3 Dex and 1d3 Con. The save DC is Constitution-based. Rat Empathy (Ex): Can communicate with rats and dire rats, and +4 racial bonus on Charisma-based checks against rats and dire rats. Trapfinding (Ex): Can use the Search skill to locate traps when the task has a DC higher than 20. Can use the Disable Device skill to disarm magic traps. Trap Sense (Ex): Has an intuitive sense that alerts him to danger from traps, giving a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. ----- Rat Form: While in dire rat form the wererat has the following changed statistics: Small humanoid (human, shapechanger) Init +10 Spd 40 ft, climb 20 ft AC 20, touch 17, flat-footed 14 DR 10/silver Grp -2 Melee bite +10 (1d4-1) Special Atk curse of lycanthropy, disease Fort +5, Ref +12, Will +3 Abilities Dex 22, Con 15 Skills Balance +12, Climb +22, Escape Artist +12, Hide +24, Move Silently +20, Open Locks +8, Sleight of Hand +8, Swim +22, Tumble +12 Ratman Form: While in hybrid form the wererat has the following changed statistics: Init +10 AC 21, touch 18, flat-footed 15 DR 10/silver Grp +3 Melee +2 short sword +11 (1d6+1/19–20) and bite +4 (1d6-1 plus disease) or 2 claws +9 (1d4-1) and bite +4 (1d6-1 plus disease) Ranged +1 light crossbow +10 (1d8+1/19–20) Special Atk curse of lycanthropy, disease Fort +7, Ref +14 Abilities Dex 22, Con 15 '''Skills '''Balance +12, Climb +14, Escape Artist +12, Hide +20, Move Silently +20, Open Locks +8, Sleight of Hand +8, Swim +22, Tumble +12 Category:CR 7 Category:Rogue Category:Humanoid